


My Personal Space Heater

by kawaikunai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaikunai/pseuds/kawaikunai
Summary: Aoba is cold, Koujaku's body is warm. The solution is obvious.





	

Koujaku hears it over the sound of water pouring from the tap. It’s a soft, dragging noise, accompanied by slow, shuffling footsteps. He smiles to himself, takes a sip of the water. It’s a cool, refreshing contrast to the dryness of his throat. All the while, the dragging and shuffling get louder. Koujaku is used to this, he’s perfected his timing. The moment he sets the glass down on the counter with a clink, thin, pale arms wrap around his waist.

 

Koujaku reaches down and traces along Aoba’s arms, stopping at his hands and intertwining their fingers. His skin exudes heat, still warm from the blanket Koujaku can easily envision thrown over his shoulders. It’s a thick, quilted spread, a deep crimson colour, and it’s what Aoba reaches for every day in the winter, to cocoon himself away from the frigid air. 

 

“Hurry up,” Aoba says, squeezing tighter, “you’re so slow.”

 

Koujaku chuckles, “sorry, my bad, let’s head back now.”

 

Aoba does not let go, and Koujaku will not force Aoba to do anything he does not want to. He simply accepts his fate and begins their awkward return to the living room.

 

The first step is to twist around, so that he’s no longer facing the sink. He starts stepping to the side. Aoba silently follows his lead, allowing Koujaku to reorientate himself. Koujaku pauses in place and determines the easiest path. 

 

Straight ahead, then a right turn, right where the couch is waiting for them.

 

He takes slow, steady steps, ensuring that Aoba will be able to keep up without slipping or stumbling. It’s not the easiest or most comfortable mode of transportation, but neither complain. The journey is silent for the most part, save for the sound of the blanket dragging, and Aoba grunting and wiggling his shoulders to keep the blanket from sliding off his back. Even without seeing him, Koujaku can’t help but smile. Aoba’s cuteness is incomparable, insurmountable, embedded in every action of his, every fibre of his being, so much so that even the noises he makes send Koujaku’s heart fluttering. 

 

He almost says this out loud, but decides against it. Aoba tends to be extra grumpy when he’s cold, and he certainly won’t react well to being told those sorts of things. If anything, he’ll start yelling and calling Koujaku all sorts of unsavoury names, maybe even smack him on the shoulder. 

 

As much as he loves a flustered Aoba, he thinks he prefers the quiet and calm side of him at this moment. With the sun long set, he’s looking forward to spending the night with Aoba nestled in his arms…

 

“What the heck are you two doing? And what are you smiling like an idiot for?”

 

Koujaku stops abruptly. Aoba bumps his nose right into his back, making a small sound of protest before going still as well.

 

Beni, perched on top of the couch, cocks his head at them in confusion.

 

“You idiots are going slower than that snail I caught yesterday.”

 

“First of all,” Koujaku says with a huff, “we aren’t going _that_ slow. Second, I told you to quit catching bugs and bringing them into the apartment!”

 

“Snails are molluscs, not insects,” Ren cuts in, paws pattering as he approaches Koujaku, “Aoba, you appear to be hindering Koujaku’s movement.”

 

Aoba groans before replying with actual words, “I’m cold.”

 

“How can you be cold when you have that blanket on all the time?” Beni asks, “you look like a slug with how you carry it around everywhere.”

 

“Shut up!” Aoba grumbles, “Koujaku’s way warmer than the blanket.”

 

“Koujaku,” Ren says, “I fear you may have encouraged this sort of behaviour from Aoba.”

 

“He’s completely spoiled him!” Beni says, nodding vigorously. 

 

“Ren!” Aoba says, “I can’t believe you…”

 

“I apologize Aoba, but I felt the need to remain honest.”

 

“This is all Koujaku’s fault anyway.”

 

Koujaku clears his throat in order to get everyone’s attention, making sure to be extra loud in order to be heard over Beni’s chatter, “it’s fine! I don’t have a problem with it, so there’s no issue! Come on Aoba, let’s head to the couch.”

 

His declaration seems to satisfy Ren, who simply walks alongside them as they make their final few steps to their destination. Beni clicks his tongue and flies over to the top of the TV, where he watches them shuffle around, shaking his head as though fed up by it all. 

 

It isn’t until they’re within sitting distance that Aoba finally relinquishes his grasp. Koujaku takes a seat first, back against the cushions and arm on the arm rest. Aoba is less graceful about the whole thing, choosing instead to flop on to the cushions. He takes a moment to adjust the covers before wiggling forward and resting his head on Koujaku’s lap. He lets out a content sigh, which turns to a giggle when Ren jumps up and onto his stomach. Ren quickly settles down, simply resting there, head on his paws. 

 

Koujaku places a hand on Aoba’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Aoba leans into the touch, eyes closed.

 

“…feels good,” Aoba says, suddenly devolving into a yawn, blinking away tired tears afterwards. 

 

Beni, most likely feeling left out on his lonely TV perch, flutters over, landing on Koujaku’s shoulder. 

 

“He’s gonna fall asleep at this rate,” Beni says, pointing a wing towards Aoba’s drooping eyelids. 

 

“I’m not gonna fall asleep,” Aoba says, though there’s very little fight left in his tone. Koujaku knows Aoba a little too well to believe those words, so he simply smiles and continues his soothing touches across Aoba’s scalp.

 

“It’s alright, if you fall asleep I’ll just carry you to bed.”

 

“Mmmm,” Aoba’s response can barely be counted as a word. It’s almost as though the moment Koujaku’s presence returned, Aoba surrendered himself to exhaustion. To say Koujaku is touched, being trusted and needed like this, would be almost a trivialization to all the powerful, almost overwhelming feelings brimming inside him.

 

Unable to put it into words, he leans over and presses a kiss to Aoba’s forehead, whispers ‘I love you,’, and pulls away.

 

Aoba, it seems, is already lost in a world of dreams, if his deep breathing and lack of embarrassment are anything to go by.

 

“You’re such a sap,” Beni says, moving closer and rubbing his face against Koujaku’s neck. Koujaku laughs (softly, of course, as not to wake Aoba). After all, it’s not something he can argue against. 

**Author's Note:**

> koujaku is so whipped when it comes to aoba and i love it. i love kouao and their little allmate family.


End file.
